


【Gradence】逃脫

by LadyLinda



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLinda/pseuds/LadyLinda
Summary: 魁登斯一覺醒來發現他在一個陌生人的家裡，並且在角落看到一個裝有他所有資訊的牛皮紙袋，可怕的是他對於昨晚幾乎毫無記憶。他被綁架了嗎？他甚至懷疑起斯卡曼德兄弟來紐約的動機。該怎麼逃脫，如何求救？恐懼之際，他心裡仍舊惦記著他單相思、不停注視著的音樂系老師——葛雷夫先生。
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 18 Sep 2020 搬運自自家BLOG

不知道現在幾點了，天還很亮，陽光透過窗簾透了進來。  


魁登斯一醒來發現不是躺在自己床上，有些驚恐的下了床，在房間裡面不知所措地來回踱步，努力回想昨天晚上發生了什麼事。

究竟是自己喝醉被好心人帶回家照顧了，還是其實自己是被綁架了？不，他是個平凡到不能再平凡的大學生，也不是有錢人，他甚至是個孤兒院長大的孩子，綁架自己什麼東西都得不到。所以果然是喝到醉倒路邊被……等等，一個念頭閃過腦海，這個想法讓他毛骨悚然，但是他不得不承認這是有可能會發生的狀況——他該不會喝醉被人帶回家胡作非為一番了吧。

下意識的掀開了自己的衣服，確認沒有異狀，身體也確實沒有不適後魁登斯鬆了一口氣，而且他根本不喝酒的。但是問題沒有獲得解答，他在哪裡，這裡是哪裡？

環視這個房間，這是一間臥房，家具配色寒冷，衣服都被整齊的摺好收進衣櫃裡面。順手抽出了一件襯衫，它被燙得非常平整乾淨，魁登斯在腦海想像襯衫的主人，應該是一個十分注重外表個性一絲不苟的人吧，加上他無法忽視櫃子上放著的高級古龍水，以及衣櫃裡的服裝儘管挺時髦的但也並非屬於年輕人的男裝款式，魁登斯不禁冒了冷汗，帶他回家的是個男人，而且是個有年紀男人。

怎麼會把自己搞到這個田地的？在一個陌生男人的臥室中起床，還一點都不記得昨天發生了什麼事情，魁登斯看著鏡子中的自己，只覺得丟臉、羞愧還有滿滿的對自己的失望，他甚至想要衝進去打鏡子中的那個人一巴掌。

沒有記憶前到底都做了些什麼？

一早起床衝進圖書館做報告，一份非洲調查的報告，他只記得為了這份報告他花了大量的時間泡在圖書館裡找資料，了解各個國家，民族，風土民情，然而還是碰到了巨大的瓶頸，部分國家因為內戰導致教育、醫療、建設、甚至貿易進出口進度暫緩，動盪的秩序，資訊每天都在變更，這讓魁登斯非常頭疼，甚至一度想放棄，中斷幾乎已完成75%的報告，改更換其他容易一點的題目。

然後呢？魁登斯，然後呢？

當他從圖書館桌上小睡片刻的午休中清醒，忍著飢餓步行走到轉角跟攤販買了一個墨西哥捲餅果腹，吃到一半卻又強行制止似的把剩下的捲餅包裹好塞進背包中。下午還會繼續在圖書館中度過，他完全不想再花另外的時間外出買東西吃，餓了的話這半個捲餅絕對可以讓自己撐到回家煮晚飯。  


魁登斯找到了被放置於床角的背包，捲餅還在裡面，昨天甚至沒有把剩下的部分吃掉，不是自己報告做的廢寢忘食就是沒有必要吃它。難不成昨天是跟誰一起共進晚餐了嗎？

放開緊捏著掌心的手，魁登斯把手汗擦在褲子上，深深吸了一大口氣後站了起來。他覺得還是要再多做點觀察，翻一翻書櫃，抽屜之類的。雖然好像是在窺探別人的隱私一樣，這樣不太好，可是他必須知道昨天跟他共度一夜的男人的身分，這是最起碼的。

然後他在床頭櫃上看到了一套熟悉的服裝被整齊摺好放在上面。魁登斯這才意識到現在身上穿著略為寬鬆的衣服不是自己的。

「喔，天哪……」

懊惱的按著頭，魁登斯又蹲回地上。他的生活很單純，住在教堂旁邊的出租公寓，每週都會準時去做禮拜，這是他從孤兒院時期養成的習慣，儘管神父在前面究竟都說了些什麼魁登斯真的不懂，但是此時此刻他只知道：他似乎做了一件非常糟糕的事。

他努力去做回想，卻發現他除了白天圖書館的事情以外的記憶幾乎是空白的。

*

當魁登斯吃完半個墨西哥捲餅，並小心翼翼的將剩下那個下午可以拯救自己腸胃的救星裝進塑膠袋中，一路邊塞進背包邊步行回圖書館的途中遇到了從位於英國姊妹校作為交換學生的紐特。  
棕髮青年正抱著隻灰黑色天竺鼠，滿頭大汗的狂奔，差點就要跟魁登斯撞個正著。

「魁登斯，你來的正好，牠生病了，我得趕快帶牠到醫院去！」  
  
看著氣喘吁吁的紐特跟同樣不斷喘氣的天竺鼠，魁登斯跟著著急了起來，「請問有需要我幫忙嗎？」

「對，謝謝你，來，這個你拿著。」紐特縮緊脖子，歪著身體用右肩擦掉臉頰的汗，同時把手中的文件交給了魁登斯，看的出來為了不驚醒懷中的天竺鼠，紐特只用食指跟中指夾著這份有點厚度的文件顯得特別吃力。魁登斯趕緊將文件拿了過來。

「這是我哥哥要我拿去給他的，」手指的負擔被接走後，紐特表情明顯輕鬆了很多，儘管手還僵在原地不敢收回去。「喔，他貌似想趁這次假期來紐約找老朋友，結果出門忘記帶這份文件。有夠離譜對吧！他一直說我冒失，結果他才是忘東忘西的那一個。」

魁登斯發楞的看著手中的牛皮紙袋，報告似乎真的要做不完了，但是這個忙他不得不幫。  
  
「他們現在人在下條街的那家咖啡廳，我哥哥很好認，你一眼就可以認出他的。」看到魁登斯瞬間露出的疑惑表情，紐特也察覺要讓他在一堆人當中找到一個沒見過面的人的確挺困難的，於是停頓了一秒後再補充：「對了，他的老朋友正好是我們學校的老師，你找到老師就會找到哥哥的！」  
  
  
  


「啊——」

太專注於回想，魁登斯沒注意到他踩到了另一隻腳的褲管，『碰——』的一聲摔倒在地。這一下摔得可重了，膝蓋先著地，大概之後會瘀青的誇張。小力搓了搓紅腫的膝蓋，魁登斯又注意到剛才被他這一摔順手揮到，一起跌到地上的物品中，有一個熟悉的物品：那個牛皮紙袋。

應該不會有這麼巧的事情，何況全世界的牛皮紙袋都長同一個樣子，現在的情況下過度聯想只會讓自己更不安而已。魁登斯一邊這樣安慰自己，一邊緩緩地將牛皮紙袋打開，並且決定忽略上面寫著大大的署名——西瑟．”斯卡曼德”。

裡面是一疊報告，很厚的一疊報告。此時窺視別人東西的強烈罪惡感壓迫著魁登斯，十分難受。

直接認定那個帶他回家的人是壞人的自己的確很不應該，也許對方是出自好意的幫助，結果自己如何報答的？偷看他的文件！

還是放回去吧，收好，放回它應該放置的地方，偷看真的太過分了。雖然這麼想，不安以及好奇心讓魁登斯做出違背意志的行為。明明知道不應該這麼做，他還是翻開了文件。

而當他看到內頁標題時，卻因為過度驚嚇整份文件從手中掉落至地上。他在發抖，看到的畫面太過衝擊，他甚至不知道該不該把它撿起來。怎麼會發生這種事情，什麼時候開始被有心人士給盯上了？他不知道對方的動機是什麼，他不敢想像。他更害怕下一秒鐘房門被打開，那個綁架他的男人會回來。  
  
是的，到此魁登斯已經可以肯定，對方並不是個偶然在路上看到，熱心幫助的路人。對方很了解他，了解的讓他頭皮發麻。

魁登斯鼓起勇氣把文件從地上撿起，翻開了第一頁，這個讓他到現在心情都還無法平復的第一行文字：

『 _ **魁登斯．巴波 調查報告**_ 』

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

「紐特，你認識一個叫做魁登斯．巴波的學生，對吧？」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
「你對他了解多少？」  
  
把麵包塗上厚厚一層奶油，順手夾了一片菜葉跟沙拉米，紐特正打算享用這份簡單又營養的早餐。面對哥哥這個突如其來的問題，紐特也覺得奇怪，開口回話前不忘先將手中的美味咬了一大口，「怎麼了嗎？」他知道嘴角大概沾到了一點奶油，鹹鹹甜甜的，舌頭舔了一下，但是沒完全舔掉，左手還拿著麵包，右手卻開始忙碌尋找紙巾，碎屑卻因此掉了一桌子，西瑟看不下去，趕緊遞了手帕給對方，連同回應一起：「工作上的事。」

短短一句話就想把自己打發掉，紐特忽然不想接過這個手帕。  
  
「他是我的朋友。」直接用手把奶油抹掉，紐特把視線往下移，也注意到了西瑟早已拿出他那紀錄的密密麻麻的記事本。  
  
「我可以幫你，但你總得告訴我原因，為什麼調查他？是誰要調查他。」  
  
「和紐特．斯卡曼德為好友。」西瑟邊寫邊唸出他正在筆記的文字，加上那快速書寫的聲音，紐特不可置信地抬起了頭望著自己的兄長，看到對方依舊一副不在意的模樣，紐特搖了搖頭。  
  
闔上記事本，西瑟無奈地嘆了一口氣，「他沒事。有個關心他的人想給他更好的生活罷了。」  
  
紐特不懂這句話的意思，這關調查有什麼關係？如果那個人想幫助魁登斯，為何不直接付出行動，為何需要拐彎抹角把對方人生做詳細調查？難道那個人不了解他想幫助的對象？難道他並不認識魁登斯？  
  
「等等，你說，有個關心他的人——」咽了一下口水，紐特皺著眉頭消化他理解統整的資訊，不知道該怎麼開口，同時也不相信自己的哥哥會做這種事情，「——是誰？她，還是我該問『他』是誰？」  
  
「紐特，」注意到弟弟的質疑，西瑟知道他在害怕什麼，回想了一下方才對話的內容，自己的說法確實不太恰當，不想越描越黑，只好補充——「他沒有惡意。」  
  
  
  
＊  
  
  
魁登斯雙手一攤，紙張四散在地上。  
  
文件詳細記錄了自己的個人資料，就診紀錄，學歷，打工過的公司資料等，還有好幾頁是認識的人對他的生平描述，個性，喜好。裡面記載的內容詳盡到甚至魁登斯都不認為他有這麼了解自己。而這樣的現實令人害怕。  
  
他只能用力拍打自己的臉試圖喚回清醒一點的腦袋，光是看完內容他就花了很多時間才讓自己回過神來。  
  
重新檢視寢室，傢具的擺設十分簡約，這是一間單人房。  
  
把目光放回那個睡了一晚，自己一直到剛才都還躺在上面的幾乎接近雙人尺寸的單人床，對方究竟是不甘寂寞亦或是時常帶女人回家的花花公子這些猜測都不重要了，他昨晚和一個陌生男人一起睡在這張床上，這個畫面讓魁登斯覺得這張床簡直小的可怕。它終究不是真正的雙人床，兩個成年人擠在上頭必定有無法避免的一定程度的肢體接觸。  
  
緊抓住雙臂的衣服布料，卻停止不了發抖的身軀、不斷退後的腳步，直到後背靠到牆角。  
  
他必須逃出去。  
  
因為不確定對方是否在門外任何一個房間內，他不想冒險開門出去，於是把目標放到隙縫透露光亮的窗簾上面，或許可以從窗戶……

  
_**刷刷——**_  
  
  
暗色不透光的窗簾拉了開來，滾輪的聲響大聲地超乎意料，魁登斯僵在原地不敢有任何動作，直到確定門外沒有動靜後才敢吐氣呼吸。刺眼的陽光照了進來，逐漸適應亮光後映入眼簾的是一望無際的大廈，而他正與那些高樓層對視。  
  
這裡是幾樓？至少十層樓以上，魁登斯被眼前的事實嚇壞了，得到的結果是更多的絕望。從窗戶逃出去的這個選項完全不可行，然而比起開起房門，兩種方式之於魁登斯而言都是在玩命。  
  
房間內有一間小浴室，在要打開水龍頭洗掉臉上的淚水前收回雙手。被聽到水流通過管線的聲音就不妙了，現在不是哭泣的時候。用袖口把眼淚擦拭掉，魁登斯對著鏡子中的自己加油打氣。得到的卻是依舊流淚的面容。  
  
他好害怕，好可怕。  
  
  
  
＊  
  
  
  
  
「他沒有惡意。」紐特重複著西瑟給予他的答覆，好像是要得到確認一樣，同時說服自己相信這句話真的屬實。  
  
他不是個容易交到朋友的人，比起與人交往，紐特更喜歡照顧學校裡的動物們，也是因為如此，他才會注意到在課間獨自一人跑到兔子養育室的魁登斯。比起一些無視禁止標誌結伴來撫摸餵食兔群的女學生，魁登斯只是默默的站在角落，一點都不干涉兔子們的生活空間。

  
「牠們很可愛，對吧？」抱起一隻米白色迷你垂耳兔，一邊順著毛走到魁登斯旁邊。他記得當初這隻小兔子從籠子中逃了出來，在校園裡亂竄，還害自己受了傷。當時把卡在石階中掙扎的牠救回來的正是魁登斯。  
  
「你要抱抱看嗎？我想她一定很感謝你——」  
  
隨著紐特的靠近而把自己擠到更角落的魁登斯拒絕了被抱到自己胸口的毛球，這讓紐特感到疑惑。「她不會咬人。」  
  
「不、不是的。」感受到紐特明顯的失落，魁登斯急忙解釋道，「……我怕傷到她。」  
  
身體盡量的向後傾，但是眼神卻離不開他手中的兔子，紐特心想，魁登斯大概很喜歡牠吧？就是因為喜歡，所以更害怕相對脆弱的小兔子會被自己所傷害；所以寧願站在遠處，靜靜地觀看著。不奢望牠屬於自己，不期待任何接觸，甚至不需要被記得、被感激。  
  
為此紐特決定把這隻迷你垂耳兔放到魁登斯頭上。  
  
「嗚啊——」雙手立即往頭上抱，深怕這個小小的兔子會從自己頭上滑下來，魁登斯不敢放手。  
  
小兔子倒是沒有魁登斯的慌張害怕，牠在上面也怡然自得的仰頭四處張望，尤其是當牠被那顫抖的雙手自頭頂抱了下來後，牠更是不斷磨蹭黑髮青年的掌心。  
  
「你看，她很喜歡你。」紐特朝著魁登斯溫暖的笑，「如果你也喜歡她，歡迎你時常過來照顧她……你喜歡她對吧，魁登斯？」  
  
身體明顯顫抖了一下，見對方又陷入了沉默，紐特也不打算強迫他，雖然他確定在魁登斯眼中看見了一點點的興奮。正打算轉身之際，他聽到了微弱、靦腆卻又肯定的答覆。  
  
「喜歡。請、請讓我照顧她！」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「抱歉，我想我還是無法理解這個人的動機跟邏輯。」紐特歪著頭看著自己的哥哥說道，捲褐色的頭髮遮住了右邊的眼睛。他的瀏海太長了，西瑟心想。  
  
「那你又會怎麼做，提醒他最近有人在觀察著他？」  
  
「不，我可不想嚇壞他。」紐特完全放棄了手中的麵包，反倒是喝了一口熱茶。「但是當我發覺事態嚴重我會阻止你們的。無論他是否出於好意，這樣真的有點……病態。」  
  
「我知道。」西瑟答。  
  
  
  
＊  
  
  
魁登斯走回臥房中，坐回了床上，緊抱雙膝。  
  
來假設一下目前最糟的情況，他看過那些被綁架的少女的報導，她們有的淪落為性奴，有的被轉賣到黑市去，幸運一點的很快就被救了出來，有些卻身陷囹圄數十年，有些甚至一綁就是一輩子……但他可不是女孩，這些可怕的事情有可能發生在自己身上嗎？  
  
「葛雷夫先生，紐特……」  
  
現在誰可以救他？沒有人可以。為了專心做報告，他把打工暫時辭掉，這幾天又正好是連續假期，不會有人注意他的消息，甚至連房東都不會起疑心——他們一家趁著連假到國外拜訪親戚去了，至少貼在冰箱上的字條是這樣說明的：『 _房租等我們回來再給就好了，好好照顧自己，乖孩子。_ 』  
  
魁登斯忽然好希望自己是個會惡欠好幾個月房租的問題房客、遲交作業考試作弊的壞學生、狐群狗黨伴身邊的不良少年，這樣他的存在感會強烈一些，這樣他反而可以時時刻刻受到注意——『 _那個該死的小王八蛋最近都死去哪裡了？欠我的房租到現在都還沒交呢！_ 』可惜他不是。  
  
所以他想起了相對跟他較有連結的兩個人，只是「相對較為」而已，他不該對他們抱有過多的期待。  
  
紐特大概正忙著照顧生病了的天竺鼠，而葛雷夫先生……他甚至不是葛雷夫先生的學生，憑什麼對方要注意他？  
  
他不過是一次又一次地跑到藝術學院，偷偷注視著先生，感受著那俐落又優雅的琴聲，他彷彿看得見音符繚繞身旁，就好像被施予了魔法一般，令他沉醉不已。然而他們從來沒有說過話，不懂樂器的他根本沒有可以被記住的條件，他不過是埋沒在眾多學生中的其中一個，他——  
  
  
『別站在門口，進來找個位子坐下。』  
  
  
——先生發現了他。  
  
  
  
  
**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
「你叫什麼名字？」

  
他不敢相信，他從不奢望，他不曾想像——他現在正坐在先生的辦公室裡，聽著先生演奏鋼琴，喝著先生煮的咖啡，先生甚至主動跟他說話，雖然只是問問他的名字、主修。  
  
這都要歸功於某次的恰巧經過。養育室裡的小兔子脫逃，他在心裡默默祈禱牠的平安，就和往常一樣，事情永遠不會跟自己扯上關聯，他只希望那隻受到驚嚇的小兔子不要受傷，直到他發現到一個米白色物體橫衝直撞於草叢中穿梭，而他也已經一路追著跑到他鮮少到過的藝術學院。  
  
那個小生命正卡在石階的縫隙中，動彈不得，求生的本能讓牠不斷掙扎，這讓魁登斯相當緊張。他輕輕安撫，小心翼翼的將之自石縫中救出，袖口卻沾上了一點血跡，牠受傷了。  
  
這該怎麼辦才好，他沒有相關醫學知識，他不知道小兔子會不會失血過多而死。慌張、焦慮、擔憂，種種情緒湧上心頭，魁登斯急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻，他更怕因為自己耽擱了治療時間。  
  
而也就是在這個時候，他聽到了那足以安定人心的琴聲。  
  
那樣的優美、穩重，彷彿透過琴聲告訴他不要害怕，給予他勇氣。原本紛亂的心逐漸冷靜下來，拿出手帕輕壓兔腿上的傷口，輕聲低語：「別怕，我帶你回家。」  
  
  
魁登斯當然很快地就知道當時演奏者是誰。那可是音樂系的台柱—— 帕西瓦爾．葛雷夫先生。這個大名他早已聽聞多時，應該說這間學校裡沒有人不認識這個自帶光芒的響亮名字，這是個連世界級交響樂團都爭先恐後邀請合作的對象。他更聽說女學生有多迷戀於這個才華洋溢又英俊的老師。  
  
恐怕他也是。  
  
那天的偶然使得魁登斯的世界裡增添了與以往單調生活不同的漣漪。他發現他早已沉迷於葛雷夫的一切，門外駐足的次數增加，他看著先生彈琴時在鍵盤上如舞蹈般交錯的手指，看著先生指導學生時那霸氣又權威的英姿，看著先生鼓勵因失誤與獎盃擦身而過的溫暖……這些都與他無關，他從來不希望先生的視線能夠放到自己身上，每天這樣靜靜地在外頭看著、聽著、感受著先生已經是他小小的幸福。  
  
所以到現在他還是什麼話都說不出口。  
  
他不該出現在這裡，他不屬於這裡。那個可以享有這一切，坐在先生幫他拉開的椅子上，一邊喝著暖胃的咖啡，一邊和先生相談甚歡的那個人，那個有資格擁有先生關懷的人不會是他。  
  
識相地放下手中咖啡杯，起身離開根本也才剛坐暖沒多久的椅子，魁登斯奪門而出。  
  
他逃走了。  
  
他逃避了葛雷夫的示好，他逃離了他所渴慕的問候，逃離了這個他一直以來都深切渴望一探究竟的空間——他甚至連名字都還沒告訴先生。  
  
此後他的人生和先生將繼續是兩條不會交集的平行線，他可以把這一刻當成這輩子和先生最近的距離，可以把這份回憶的美好當成珍寶留在心裡，這樣他便心滿意足。而先生——  
  
  
  
「葛雷夫先生——」  
  
魁登斯像是觸電般跳了起來，他忽然想起了些什麼，他想起了一些對話，昨天紐特跟他說的話——『 _他們現在人在下條街的那家咖啡廳。他的老朋友正好是我們學校的老師，你找到老師就會找到哥哥的。_ 』  
  
  
  
  
  
當他快步走往紐特說明的那間咖啡店，一路上魁登斯不忘繼續在腦袋裡構思報告接下來該努力的方向，然後在寫有「Bella giornata」的招牌前停下了腳步。 

就如同紐特所言，魁登斯幾乎是瞬間就從玻璃窗外認出了對方。這並不困難，那蓬鬆的褐色捲髮跟那雙藍灰色眼睛幾乎和紐特一模一樣，只是對方看起來更要穩重、嚴肅一些。這讓魁登斯緊張的又咽了咽口水。

硬著頭皮推開大門走了進去，室內燈光明亮，氣氛洋溢著輕鬆舒雅的氛圍，全身僵硬緊繃的魁登斯覺得他在這簡直突兀到不行，他不善常與陌生人交談，希望等一下紐特的哥哥不會想嘗試跟他對話。

「午安，斯、斯卡曼德先生。」魁登斯躊躇腳步終究還是走到了對方桌前，「您好，這個、我——」

「紐特派你來送文件的嗎？」西瑟解危的接話，並順手將厚重的牛皮紙袋拿了過來，他不想浪費時間在一個跑腿者身上，但是提出的問句卻遲遲沒有得到答覆，他疑惑地抬起了頭，忽然發覺一切錯得離譜。

魁登斯呆看著坐在西瑟對面的葛雷夫，驚訝到嘴巴都忘記要闔上。腦內不斷重複問著同樣的問題：先生為什麼會出現在這裡，難道先生就是那位老朋友？

同時西瑟看著眼前的情景更是瞬間錯愕的說不出話來，但是他好像應該要說些什麼，到底可以說些什麼？至於葛雷夫——

  
「吃過午飯了嗎，魁登斯。」  
  
  
  


拒絕了午餐邀約，魁登斯完全不敢抬頭看葛雷夫的臉，只覺得無地自容。上蒼給予他再度跟葛雷夫相處的機會，可是他又再一次推開了先生的好意，他甚至生氣當初幫助紐特的自己。但這都不重要，他得趕快逃離這裡。

「那麼晚餐呢？」葛雷夫握住了魁登斯的手腕，在後者打算再次逃脫之前。

右手被緊緊抓住，魁登斯反射性的往西瑟的方向望過去，只見對方卻刻意地抽出牛皮紙袋裡的文件開始大力捏著紙張翻閱著。可笑的是他們今天明明是第一次見到面，此刻魁登斯卻將之當作逃避的最後一線希望。

如果魁登斯是一隻蜥蜴他絕對會選擇在此時斷尾求生。  
  
  


葛雷夫預約了一間高級義式餐廳。有前菜，主餐跟甜點，是一間魁登斯平常根本吃不起的餐廳。

「你放心，這頓飯我請你，就當作是一份謝禮。」看懂魁登斯難為的表情，葛雷夫一派輕鬆的說道。

「不行，」魁登斯拼命的猛搖頭，他不值得先生花這筆錢，他明明什麼人都不是。「我沒有這個價值——」

說出這句話後他馬上後悔了。怎麼說出這麼不得體的話，就好像在說先生只能跟有地位、有權勢的人士吃飯一樣，所以他趕緊解釋：「我是指……您、和斯卡曼德先生，或其他教授一起共度晚餐……會比較好……」說話的音量越來越小，到結尾幾乎都要聽不見聲音。

這樣根本是越補充錯越多，為什麼這麼不會講話？他甚至感覺得到安靜過頭的尷尬感，要是先生，哪怕是斯卡曼德先生也一樣，他們要是生氣了，可完全都是在合理範圍內，是他把氣氛搞的這麼糟糕的，是他自找的。他好想消失。

「但是我想跟你一起用餐，」看到自亂陣腳的男孩，葛雷夫笑了，「我想多認識你，魁登斯。」

他拒絕不了。

和想像中預計得到的不耐煩怒容不同，葛雷夫給他的是一個無力招架的溫柔。他答應了，說實在他沒有理由，也想不到任何理由去拒絕這份真誠又炙熱的邀約。

而他以為，至少紐特的哥哥可以一起同行，但是對方卻說了個就連他都聽得出來是當場編出來的謊言後便想草草離席，帶著那本厚厚的牛皮紙袋一起。魁登斯著急了起來，他不認識這位斯卡曼德先生，但是此時此刻他只希望多一個人減輕他獨自面對葛雷夫的壓力，他想挽留西瑟，但是什麼話都說不出口。

然而西瑟最後還是一同前往用餐了。不是因為魁登斯的請求，反而是葛雷夫的邀請。看來在場所有人都感受的到魁登斯溢於言表的驚慌失措。

距離晚餐還有一段時間，暫別男人後魁登斯又回到了圖書館，埋頭繼續做著報告。但是他無法專心，雖然不是獨處，但是與先生的「約會」早已搗亂了他應該全神貫注的心思。時間一分一秒過去，焦躁不安的情緒中摻雜了多少興奮與期待。最終時鐘指向了他引頸期盼已久的十八點。

他準時去赴約，甚至比約定的時間還要提早個四十分鐘就到達餐廳。等待過程中魁登斯檢視了自己的衣著便開始覺得有點懊悔，他應該先回家換一套更正式一點的服裝。但是因為教堂在反方向，而且中午只吃半個捲餅真的不夠，他餓壞了。肚子咕嚕咕嚕叫的同時，遠處褐髮男人三步併作兩步朝自己跑了過來。兩人稍微寒暄了一下，大部分的時間都是西瑟問一句他回答一句，這樣問答對話一直到葛雷夫從店內喚兩人進去時結束。

先生早就已經到了嗎？明明自己也提早抵達，但此時魁登斯卻有著晚到的罪惡感。這樣的負面情緒沒有持續太久，他們的座位在窗戶旁，餐廳優美氣氛及燭光加持下，從落地窗看出去外面燈火通明的街道也有與以往不一樣的美麗。

儘管如此魁登斯還是很緊張，他默默的緊靠玻璃，似乎是想讓玻璃的冰冷帶走自己一點焦慮。葛雷夫坐在他正對面，西瑟則坐在葛雷夫旁邊。

服務生還沒走到餐桌前，魁登斯又看到了那份牛皮紙袋，直立於西瑟背後。

＊

擁有這份文件的人是紐特的哥哥，他終於知道答案了。尤其是當魁登斯再次撿起散落腳邊的文件內頁，看著上頭清楚印著的西瑟．斯卡曼德字樣後他更加肯定了這個推測。

他該不該聯絡紐特？不，太危險了，如果這個名叫西瑟的男人就是綁架他的頭號嫌疑犯，那麼身為弟弟的紐特說不定也是共犯。

翻尋背包，裡面除了皮夾、筆記、文具以及那個現在看來讓他倒盡胃口的半個墨西哥捲餅以外什麼都沒有，他的手機不見了——對方拿走了他的手機。好極了，他現在連報警求救都不行。

此刻他多希望只是自己粗心的將它遺漏在家裡，現在種種跡象真的只是再再指出對方的犯罪行為有多麼的罪證確鑿。沒錯，他到現在還是希望一切都只是自己的誤會，他沒有被綁架。

但是事實是他被斯卡曼德兄弟綁架了，這個唯一導向的結論讓他不寒而慄。 

來自外國的紐特會特別跟他親近，該不會打從一開始就是別有居心？他不敢、也不願意去想這個問題。重新又再思考起綁架自己的益處然後依舊一無所獲後，魁登斯茫然的走回窗邊。  
  


在沒有看到那個將他調查地鉅細靡遺的牛皮紙袋前，魁登斯還能說服自己就算是被綁架了也一定是對方捉錯人了，但是一旦確認綁匪的目標確實是自己、他們早有預謀後心情卻是空前的平靜。

釐清真相後反而不那麼害怕了。 無論會面臨怎麼樣恐怖的遭遇。例如現在，那個被轉動著的門把，有人要進來了。

魁登斯下意識的往後退幾步，等著接受自己的命運。

只見男人打開了房門，咖啡香氣撲鼻而來，混雜著男人好聞的香水味。 

魁登斯將視線從地板往上移，看著那身輕便居家但又不失典雅的套裝，就如他所觀察的一樣，對方是個有品味的男人。最後，魁登斯抬起了頭，與之四目相接。  
  


「肚子餓了嗎？」葛雷夫將手中咖啡杯遞了過來，示意要他喝一口。

然而揭曉的謎底太過出乎意料，魁登斯驚訝的頓時喪失了言語的能力，大腦更是拒絕拼湊出一個邏輯、通順又完整的句子。有太多疑問，太多的困惑，他不知道該怎麼問、從哪裡開始問起。吱吱唔唔了半天，他緊捏褲管，做了一次誇張的深呼吸吐氣後終於將問句完整的說出口——

「葛雷夫先生！您、您也被綁架了嗎？」

「……你在說什麼，這是我家。」

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

那個男孩今天沒有過來。  
  
托著黑色手提公事包，葛雷夫轉動著鑰匙把門鎖上。已經很晚了，天色暗到足以凸顯今晚月圓有多麼的閃耀動人。葛雷夫步行到了停車場，準備回家。儘管夜空有群星環繞美景好不漂亮，他並沒有閒情逸致去欣賞。他不是這種浪漫的人，他一向都讓理性凌駕感性之上，唯有演奏時是個最大的例外。  
  
  
「你彈奏鋼琴的實力我絕對無話可說，然而你有時候過於理智到讓人抓狂的個性倒很適合當老師。」當初藝術學院院長，同時也是他大學同學的皮奎里女士是這樣說服、推薦他進入教職的。  
  
他當然知道不可以用平時自我要求的態度去嚴格對待那些還在學習一切的孩子們。而他指導過的學生當中有不少表現傑出，也有些毫無天分，但肯努力學習，這也是他讚賞的。他觀察著這些孩子們對於任何狀況發生時的情感表現——無論是被誇獎時的成就感，還是錯誤被責罵時的失望表情。他努力不要去忽視他們的情緒。各種喜怒哀樂，悲傷喜悅，那些因人生歷練不足產生的不安惶恐，那些因年輕氣盛擁有的輕狂勇敢。  
  
還有那一雙雙將崇拜與憧憬愛慕情感混淆的眼睛。  
  
  
葛雷夫小心地處理與學生間的距離，更大的原因反而在於他習慣也喜歡獨處。空閒時間他會把自己反鎖在教室裡彈琴，這是他選擇與自己對話的方式，只有在這個時候，他可以得到最誠實，最忠於自我的自己。  
  
也就在這個時候，他眼角餘光瞥見窗外那個褲管沾滿泥濘，手上抱了一隻垂耳兔的詭異男孩被他的琴聲所吸引了過來。所以那就是一大早學生們口中提到逃跑了的小兔子嗎？葛雷夫不以為然的繼續演奏著，然而目光卻時不時觀察著那個抱著兔子的身影。他忘不了男孩臉上那又驚又喜的表情，前一秒還盡是不知所措的模樣早已消失殆盡，取而代之的是膽怯又期盼一探究竟的喜悅——只因為他的演奏。  
  
兔子流血而因此亂了手腳，直接用自己白色的袖口抵住傷口到最後終於想起來拿出手帕來止血的男孩，聳著肩的身體看起來十分僵硬，卻可以在剎那間全部放鬆了下來——因為他的演奏。  
  
他看著男孩緩解了原本皺著眉頭的愁容，甚至看的到一點微笑出現在那精緻漂亮的臉龐上——全是因為他的演奏。  
  
他成功了。  
  
他的男孩終於往他走來。  
  
  
  
  
  
葛雷夫注意到那個骨瘦如材總是駝背但其實很高挑的男孩是在去年復活節前夕的時候。和其他充滿朝氣的學生不同，這個永遠低著頭的黑髮青年確實獲得葛雷夫的注目。

手很漂亮，這是他看人第一眼會關注的地方。手指纖細且修長，他可以想像它們在鋼琴上彈奏的模樣，他願意為了那雙手教導男孩彈琴。

他想將那雙看起來僵硬冰冷的手握在掌心搓熱，感受著它們因為溫暖變的柔軟，想要緊緊握住怯懦同時卻又因渴望而不斷顫抖而的雙手，就在他的手心，無處可逃。

看著男孩秀氣又帶有一點稚氣的臉龐，因為在冷空氣中奔跑而紅通通的臉頰，他好想把這可愛的臉蛋捧起來，仔細端詳一番。睫毛捲翹，嘴唇紅潤，倒是髮型一點也不好看。葛雷夫在心中想像著男孩稍微留長一點劉海的樣子，也許有點自然捲，也許剛睡醒時頭髮會亂翹的可笑。這沒關係，他可以用手把它梳順，同時撫摸著男孩的頭，任由男孩依戀的靠著自己的手掌。

而那過於單薄的身軀讓葛雷夫不禁皺起了眉頭，他都要懷疑這孩子到底有沒有好好吃飯。蒼白的臉色也讓人非常在意，他更想知道為何男孩總是避開對眾人的目光，為什麼這麼害怕接觸人群。

「嗯……他好像是文學院的，平常在學校對面的麵包店打工的樣子。我只知道這樣了，老師，您怎麼問起那個怪胎來了？」

葛雷夫回以學生一個淺淺的微笑。

經過幾次詢問，葛雷夫大致上知道對方的作息跟出沒的地點。遺憾的是按照這些資訊來看他們幾乎不會有所交集。

他曾想過乾脆去男孩打工的麵包店消費當作邂逅的開場，但這太刻意了，那可是在女學生間討論度極高，在甜點方面非常有名氣的店面，這跟自己的形象實在不搭，他不能為了追求一個學生而讓別人知道他在一間甜品方面出了名的糕點店出沒，他不允許。

等等，追求？葛雷夫忽然覺得頭有點悶疼。

不，他沒有追求男孩的意圖。

他們無論是在年齡、性別或是地位關係上皆不適合在一起，他也從來不是那種嚮往擁有穩定伴侶的人。他不得不承認，這個孩子在他心中占了一個特別的位置。但這可不是追求。他不過是想要看著男孩健康快樂的過著每一天，想要男孩臉紅對他露出羞澀靦腆的笑容，想看看男孩睫毛沾附著淚水楚楚可憐的模樣，想要男孩在他懷裡喊著他的名字。

「抱歉，你再說一次？」電話那頭的西瑟滿是不解，「你要我調查你的學生，為什麼？」

「他不是我的學生。」葛雷夫糾正道，「我是說，我任職學校裡的一個男孩。」

「我們非得糾結文字定義嗎？」西瑟有點不高興，他的疑問沒有得到解答。何況他的好友時隔這麼久來電居然不是為了敘舊，而是要他調查一個才二十出頭歲的孩子。他還問不出個所以然來。而且老天，那是個男孩子。  


說起來他也是很忙的，等著請他調查的案件多到疊滿了整張桌子，他怎麼會有時間調查一個無關緊要，不是高官私生子，沒有介入誰的家庭，甚至跟任何一起社會案件一點關係都沒有的男孩？氣憤歸氣憤，可西瑟在掛掉電話之前卻開始訂起了去紐約的機票。

「該死。」伴隨一聲髒話之後。

而葛雷夫則是在看到不久後寄來的電子郵件「 _你連他的名字都不知道！_ 」以及預計抵達紐約的班機時間後忍不住笑了。他相信西瑟的專業，所以將調查的事情全權交給對方處理。

然而他擔心的是，男孩幾乎不會經過藝術學院，那麼他該怎麼抓住男孩的目光？該怎麼引起男孩的注意？調查報告出爐之前他並不想被動的等待而已，這才是問題的所在，就算今天他已經擁有男孩所有的資訊，他又要怎麼進入男孩的生命中？

所以當他的男孩終於走到他的面前時，葛雷夫簡直不能抑制自己激昂的情緒及上揚的嘴角。他甚至在心底感謝著那隻逃跑的兔子。

然而他沒有任何的表態，他依舊冷靜地待在他的空間彈奏著鋼琴。日復一日，他也察覺到男孩幾乎每天都會特地繞過來站在門外偷看偷聽著。就像是一種都沒說出口的默契，葛雷夫開始習慣哪怕只有他一個人的時候也不將教室反鎖起來，他會特意的開一個縫隙，一個足夠讓人窺視的縫隙。

他排開了指導學生的時間，固定每天下午三點待在自己的辦公室裡彈奏鋼琴，因為他知道男孩每天這個時間從麵包店下班後都會特地繞過來偷看自己是否待在辦公室裡。就像正在做什麼壞事一樣，戰戰兢兢，一有人經過男孩就會以飛快的速度彎下腰來把鞋帶弄亂假裝在綁鞋帶。

葛雷夫看著男孩那不敢直視，卻拼命抓住任何一個可以緊盯自己時機的炙熱眼神；男孩同時也看著葛雷夫專注於音樂，卻同時好像時不時朝他的方向傳遞而來的視線。

可雙方始終沒有踏出那勇敢的第一步。

「別站在門口，進來找個位子坐下。」直到某天下午，葛雷夫終於找到了和男孩說話的時機。

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家復活節快樂喔～


	5. Chapter 5

「你叫什麼名字？」  
  
葛雷夫倒了一杯咖啡遞給男孩，卻感受到對方明顯的不自在。

他以為這些日子來彼此之間無須言語的默契已經進展到足以交談的程度了，殊不知這時葛雷夫才驚覺，原來男孩從來都沒有接收到過他眼神所要表達的訊息。不須花費時間去思考——究竟男孩是純粹神經太大條沒有注意到，還是因為活在拒絕他人善意的習慣中太久了，下意識的忽視掉的。總而言之對於男孩而言，此刻的情景簡直就像是一個光鮮亮麗又高不可攀的明星，一時興起地隨意邀請個路邊乞丐到他家裡飽餐一頓一樣，唐突得令人吃驚。

  
意識到這件事情之後他也不禁跟著尷尬了起來，葛雷夫繼續問道：「主修哪個科目？」

男孩依舊沒有回答，甚至開始焦躁地彎折起自己的手指。葛雷夫有點慌張，他想安撫男孩，但是卻不知道該說些什麼。兩人都緊盯著那桌子正中間的菸灰缸。

「我看你時常站在門口，喜歡古典樂？」這絕對不是此時能撫平對方不安情緒的開場白，反而施加給對方更大莫名的壓力。如果需要把此刻可以說的最差勁的話題列一個清單，這會是名列前茅的選項之一。於是葛雷夫拿起杯子，走向窗邊。他只好給對方一點空間，也許避開視線、背對男孩後他便可得到一點回應。然而結果卻事與願違，換來的只有更多的沉默，這讓葛雷夫有點不耐煩了起來。他得到的資訊裡面可完全沒有對方是個啞巴的傳言。

自從遞給男孩咖啡杯，得到了反射性的一聲禮貌的「謝謝」後，葛雷夫再也沒聽對方開口說過話。

或許他太過著急了，到頭來他其實從來都沒有真正的給予過男孩任何一個肯定的眼神或是微笑。這些日子以來，他只不過是單方面的享受著被這個靦腆的男孩——他的男孩——注視著的感覺，沉浸在那份單純為了他而產生的羞澀、驚慌、渴望。他太過習慣接收來自周遭的這一類情感了。

而這正是問題所在。

「對不起。」

碰撞杯盤的清脆聲響幾乎都要掩蓋過那句帶有顫抖的抱歉。兩人甚至都還沒直視過彼此的眼睛，男孩卻急忙的推開座椅奪門而出，空留錯愕的葛雷夫一人獨留辦公室內。

他哪裡做錯了些什麼嗎？葛雷夫回想著這對彼此而言都過分漫長的十分鐘。友善的問候，特別添加牛奶的熱咖啡，釋出最大程度的關懷對待。

對，他錯的離譜，錯在他根本不該高估男孩對他的接受程度。眼神離不開那扇半敞開的金黑色大門，葛雷夫手拿著因為強烈不協調感而完全喝不下半口的咖啡，他依舊覺得口乾舌燥。

男孩鐵定不會知道，這可是葛雷夫活了數十年來第一次如此當面被拒絕。

「所以，你把他嚇跑了！」電話那頭的西瑟語帶笑意，而最讓葛雷夫不滿的是對方自己加上了結論似的嘲諷語氣。

「你到哪裡了，住飯店？」葛雷夫決定開一個新的話題。

「我記得我有給你我班機的時刻表。」西瑟特別提高了音量，「我正在我弟弟家，吃他那永遠都會過焦了的土司當早餐。對了，你一定不知道，他現在可是跟你的男孩讀同一間——」

「我知道。」

「你已經知道了。」西瑟有點不耐煩了起來，真不曉得到底是誰有求於人。不過他把這樣的小抱怨硬生生吞了回去，並沒有說出口挖苦自己的老朋友。儘管電話中傳來的語氣依舊平靜，他卻聽得出來，對方心情不是很好。

他們相約一個禮拜後見面，地點約在學校旁一間名為Bella giornata的咖啡廳。西瑟實在到現在還在思考究竟為何當初會答應幫這個忙。雖有私交，但願意這樣運用本身情報員身分去調查一個毫不起眼又平凡到不行的大學生，這根本不是自己會做的事情。動機是什麼？當然不是指葛雷夫，他的動機足夠明確——他想要追求男孩。西瑟現在糾結的是他自己，為什麼接受這個「任務」？

回憶起從前兩人的相處模式，一直以來，那個完美主義的帕西瓦爾，總是會自己想辦法解決所有問題。這麼說好了，「問題」並不存在，有的只是稍微困難一點的處境。這時候他們會一起想破解的辦法。

男人稍微比自己年長一些，社會歷練自然更為豐富。他懂得多，人脈廣，也夠聰明，最後自然而然的這些「稍微困難一點的處境」便可迎刃而解。所以憑著以往的這些經驗，當他接到這個絕對不會也不需要求助他人的帕西瓦爾‧葛雷夫的電話時，西瑟毫無考慮的就答應了。理由絕對是好奇心大過一切。他想知道這個男人這回究竟是遇到了多麼棘手的狀況。雖然身為朋友，口頭上說是會幫到底，但是同時他心裡多少帶著些許想要看熱鬧的心態。

直到今天的通話。簡短的話語中他聽出了葛雷夫對待這份感情的小心翼翼、疑惑和糾結。這簡直不可思議。好了，這下他真的知道這個男人是認真的了。

一個星期後，兩人準時的在咖啡廳會面。

這是一間裝潢頗具特色的咖啡廳，外觀上看來，植物藤蔓攀爬覆蓋了磁磚，木製窗框跟大門猶如被鑲嵌在彩色油漆的牆面上。讓人彷彿置身童話故事之中，甚至有點異國情調。這個地方跟西瑟想像的不太一樣，他以為對方會約在一個看起來一副就是要洽談公事的商務咖啡廳，或是酒吧。也許現在的葛雷夫內心已經被「romantico」給充滿了吧，西瑟在心底暗自竊笑著。

然而一進入該咖啡廳，他發現到裡面不但舒適，座位寬敞，最重要的是，正因為座位間距離甚遠，雖然遠不及包廂的高隱密性，但這裡絕對可以說是一般休閒咖啡廳界的最佳密談場所。想到這裡西瑟不得不再次讚嘆葛雷夫設想周到的程度。他只好默默又收回想給對方的挖苦，虧他已經把那句「romantico」的打舌給練好了。

他們坐在窗邊數過來的三個位子，葛雷夫為彼此點了各一杯espresso後，沒有直接切入正題，反倒是先問起了近況。他們花了不少時間在討論紐特，葛雷夫才緩慢的將話題帶到調查進度。節奏就是這麼的自然輕鬆。西瑟揮手要對方不用擔心，並順勢要拿出手提包中那個他早已準備好，裝在牛皮紙袋中的調查報告時，忽然僵住了。

他怎麼會犯這麼可怕的失誤？

「對，擺在書櫃旁的夾層中，那是我對它最後有印象的地方了。不要問我為什麼把工作的文件放在夾層！」

藉口抽菸，西瑟在門外給自己的弟弟通了電話。在對方允諾馬上出門後才真的拿出菸點起火來，隨著吐煙他嘆了一口好長的氣。他現在根本不想轉身看室內的葛雷夫現在正在做什麼。他覺得有點丟臉，這種事情不曾發生過，不要因為委託人是自己的朋友就有失專業。他這樣告誡自己。這時，他的手機又響了起來。看了來電顯示，他有著強烈不祥的預感。

「你什麼？那、那是什麼東西？動物醫院？」  


「情況很危急，牠幾乎都要休克了！」

西瑟沉默了，他知道動物對紐特而言有多麼重要，尤其是這隻他永遠記不得是什麼物種的鼠類生物。

他不會真的這麼過分的強硬要求對方，一定要撇下一切，送達這個其實根本就是自己忘了帶出門，屬於自己工作範圍的文件。他更不想因為自己導致這個生物有個三長兩短結果一輩子被自己的弟弟給怨懟。

至少他不想今天回家看到的是哭紅雙眼的臉蛋。

「我知道了，你帶牠去看醫生吧，我再去跟客戶改日期。」

「......我還是可以幫忙。」紐特回。

「不，我拜託你，你快去吧。」西瑟有氣無力的駁回紐特的提議，他只想趕快結束通話。

而紐特大概聽出了哥哥的意思，也不想解釋太多，便留下了句「我讓一位可信任的朋友幫我送過去，他已經在路上了。」後，自己掛斷了電話。

握著發燙的手機，西瑟的心情依舊尚未平復。假設紐特口中那位可信任的朋友稍早前從校園出發，合理多預估個找路的時間，也差不多快到了。他大可用著輕鬆豪爽的態度回去對著葛雷夫說：「一切都在自己的計算之內。」然後稍微放心地喝著咖啡等待。他唯一需要擔心的只有這個跑腿的孩子不要迷路太久。

但是沒辦法，西瑟甚至憤慨的踢開了腳邊的石頭。他在騙誰，他果然還是十分在意這個「居然是忘了帶出門」的失誤。菸也不想抽了，一心只想著要怎麼跟老友坦白。

西瑟按著眉心緩慢地走回座位。葛雷夫卻什麼也沒問，反倒又開了幾個無關緊要的話題。這使得原本緊繃的氛圍逐漸舒緩了下來。

「午安，斯、斯卡曼德先生。」也就是在這時候，一個膽怯的聲音從旁邊傳來。「您好，這個、我......」

終於來了，西瑟開口，「紐特派你來送文件的嗎？」

將牛皮紙袋接了過來，確認文件順利拿到手了，可是送件者卻沒有回應問題。現在的年輕人都這麼沒禮貌了嗎？這不是什麼困難的問題，回答一句「是的。」就好了。西瑟不希望來的是個吵鬧又充滿好奇心的人——當然，既然是紐特的朋友，應該不會是這種人——但是隨著時間一分一秒的過去，完全沒有任何回覆，越發讓發問者更加坐立難耐。

西瑟抬起頭，想一探這個「可信任的朋友」究竟怎麼回事。

只見魁登斯毫無掩飾的張著嘴看著他們，顯然這孩子對於在這裡再次見到葛雷夫簡直嚇壞了。西瑟自己也沒好到哪裡去，從這個被他調查多時的當事人手中，接過這份完全就是在調查男孩本身的報告，並且是在另一個當事人面前。他瞬間說不出任何話來。

而這所謂的「另一位當事人」面對突如其來的尷尬場面，卻面不改色的微笑著邀請對方共進晚餐。聽到這裡西瑟沒發現到自己嘴巴也來不及合起來。

＊

「昨天發生的事情，」葛雷夫打破沉默。「你都不記得了嗎？」

是的，昨天。魁登斯先是一臉茫然，之後緊接著嘗試著努力回想，表情相當豐富生動。昨天下午，當他要回到圖書館前，專程到咖啡廳幫忙紐特送他哥哥忘記帶出門了的文件，卻意外發現到先生居然也在場。然後晚上，他們一起在一間美麗的餐廳裡用餐。

「抱歉，先生，我……」魁登斯停止了回想。他依舊無法直視葛雷夫，不是羞愧於不久前脫口而出的那關於綁架的荒謬猜測——此時的他倒是在心裡和無故遭自己誤會的斯卡曼德兄弟道歉了上千上萬遍——而是一切事實的真相。他不敢去把證據重新串連在一起，他不敢去思考，他不敢去想：他現在正在先生的房間裡，穿著先生幫他換好的衣服，穿著先生的衣服……

瞬間的臉紅，他甚至只是感受到發燙到不行的臉頰就知道現在自己的模樣有多麼的可笑。魁登斯此時真的恨不得跳窗而出。他辦得到。

葛雷夫大概是理解魁登斯此刻的困窘心情，所以並沒有逼迫男孩當場回答他的問題。尤其是看著男孩不斷拉扯著身上的衣物——還有最讓人無法忽視的，床腳邊那一整疊散落一地的文件。

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

男孩閉上雙眼，努力回想昨晚發生過的事。  
  
「我們一起去吃了晚餐。」葛雷夫提示道。  
  
「是、是的，還有斯卡曼德先生。」魁登斯連忙把有把握的部分全說出來：「『Lupo-M』城裡最有名的餐廳，晚上7點30分。」  
  
葛雷夫點了點頭，等待男孩繼續描述。不出所料地對方又開始沉默，葛雷夫問道：「餐點好吃嗎？」  
  
「好吃，非常好吃。」魁登斯抬起頭迅速回達著，「謝謝您，先生。讓您破費了。」  
  
「不會。」  
  
這對話實在太過尷尬，這樣的氛圍討下去不是辦法，葛雷夫拉著男孩隨他一同到客廳去。  
  
——至少得先遠離那疊調查報告，在他想到要怎麼解釋那一切之前。  
  
  
與黑漆一片的臥房不同，陽光照映進客廳使得整個空間明亮不已。這讓魁登斯雙眼花了不少時間去適應了亮度差。  
  
「我想你需要多睡一會兒，所以沒拉開窗簾。」葛雷夫往黑色的皮製沙發坐了下來，魁登斯則是在思考了半晌後，也跟著走過去，小心翼翼地坐下。坐在離葛雷夫最遠的最對角邊。  
  
一副隨時都會掉下去的樣子。  
  
就在葛雷夫開口要男孩別做得那麼拘束之前，魁登斯抬起頭，滿臉愁容問道：「請問，我，昨天晚上......沒有給先生添麻煩吧？」  
  
「不，」葛雷夫扶著額頭。「你......」  
  
這個問題該怎麼回答？一五一十地說出昨晚男孩緊盯著西瑟身後的牛皮紙袋許久，好不容易鼓起勇氣提問那是什麼時，西瑟一時差點說漏嘴，只好狂灌紅酒導致男孩醉得胡言亂語，哭得亂七八糟，最後不省人事不得不由他帶回家裡？  
  
他可完全記得昨天發生的所有事情，所有的突發狀況，所有的對話。是那麼地難能可貴，這可要感謝酒精作用。他的男孩終於明白說出了自己真正的想法。就在昨晚，就在那間餐廳，就在他面前。  
  
他記得那句他以為還要至少再奮鬥個數個月也不一定能得到的告白。  
  
「你的麻煩是指，」葛雷夫微笑著，「哪方面的麻煩？」  
  
  
  
  
  
昨天的一切都發生的太突然。  
  
魁登斯一整晚都心不在焉，緊靠著玻璃窗不發一語。他吃的不多。老天，他怎麼吃得下，這是他夢寐以求的時刻。也許以後再有沒有機會像這樣和先生相處，他怎麼有辦法浪費時間精力在進食上面。  
  
他靜靜地聽著葛雷夫和西瑟之間的談話。其實他們究竟都說了些什麼魁登斯並不在乎，他只管用側著臉的餘光視線看著葛雷夫，無論吃著餐點、喝酒、對談或用手帕擦拭嘴角的每個動作都不願放過。  
  
他們中間彷彿又出現了那扇莫名留了個縫隙的門，魁登斯從中窺視著。就像以往一樣。  
  
  
此刻他簡直可以說自己是幸福的。儘管夢終將醒，也許就在這頓晚餐之後，這也沒有關係。他可從來沒有想過會有這麼一天能和葛雷夫坐在同一個餐桌上共進晚餐。  
  
  
「怎麼了，吃不下了嗎？」  
  
一句話將魁登斯拉回現實。低頭看了自己的幾乎跟端上桌時差沒到哪去的盤子，他非常不專心——他都把心思花到抓緊時間偷看先生這件事情上面了。意識到這件事情，魁登斯覺得自己實在太失禮了，這頓餐可是先生的好意。他想趕緊道歉，卻又怕這樣似乎就是承認了一樣。  
  
況且他不是吃不下，他現在可是餓到可以吃掉兩人份的餐點。  
  
  
身體遠離冰涼的玻璃，打直了腰。上菜過了許久後的此刻，他才終於抬頭挺胸，打起精神來面對著涼的差不多的羊肉排。  
  
  
「還是不合你胃口？」葛雷夫喝了一口紅酒。  
  
「也許是腥味太重了，」西瑟放下刀叉，右手托住下巴，「這的確會讓人無法下嚥。」  
  
「這就怪了，我以為羊小排是這裡的主打料理。」葛雷夫的語氣聽起來疑惑中帶有些許無奈。此時西瑟冷不防給了一句酸溜溜的評價：「看來這次他們搞砸了。」  
  
  
「不是的！」魁登斯馬上否認。餐點剛端上來時他吃過一口，這肉的鮮甜跟嫩度，尤其是對飢餓到極致的他而言，絕對是他這輩子吃過最好吃的料理，他更不想因為自己的分心害的辛苦又有天分的主廚承擔這「羊騷味沒處裡好」的批評。  
  
「不需要勉強。」葛雷夫叫了服務生，「我請他們重做一份。」同時，又像是想起什麼一樣，轉過頭來問道：「還是你想換其他料理？」  
  
只見黑色背心搭配紅色領巾的服務員緩慢朝他們越來越近。 「等等，不是這樣的。」魁登斯慌張了起來，「餐點很好吃，只是......」講至激動處他下意識地伸出手想阻止一切。動作之大，把叉子給撥到了地上。金屬撞擊於大理石地板的聲響響徹雲霄，所有人都將目光聚集了過來，魁登斯覺得他簡直不能再更丟臉了。  
  
他搞砸了，先生現在一定覺得很後悔，後悔帶他到餐廳吃飯。他是個在這與自己身分不符的高級餐廳裡，膽敢穿著的如此不正式，不懂得品嘗美食，還把餐具弄掉在地上的俗氣笨男孩。  
  
「請給我們一副新的叉子。」葛雷夫禮貌的吩咐著剛走過來的女服務生。  
  
  
  
他聽不出來葛雷夫的語氣是否在生氣。  
  
這是個糟糕到不行的約會。他笨手笨腳，因為他的心不在焉連累了先生。  
  
不，這不是約會，別傻了，魁登斯，先生可以跟全世界任何人約會，但那個人永遠不會是自己。  
  
他不該接受邀請，魁登斯下了結論。  
  
這只是一份謝禮，僅此而已。所以才會也邀斯卡曼德先生一同前來，先生沒有和慷慨施捨的對象單獨相處的必要。這完全是看在他幫忙跑腿的這份情面上。  
  
是啊，這麼說來，要是先生真正想約的對象是這位斯卡曼德先生該怎麼辦？這樣似乎合理多了。先生甚至是幫對方還人情才會請自己吃飯。  
  
那他是否要識相的早早離開好給予兩人獨處的時間？喔天哪，他實在太礙眼了。  
  
  
  
魁登斯很難過。  
  
他曾經有那麼一刻真的以為——也許、可能，在對方心中他能有那麼一點渺小的地位存在。就在先生叫住了他，倒杯熱咖啡給他，或是今天，帶他到餐廳的時候。  
  
但他現在知道先生真正的心意了，眼前這位說著優雅英國口音，無論是年齡，身分地位都明顯能夠和葛雷夫匹配的所謂的「老朋友」才是那位特別的存在。  
  
結果理解一切的自己卻還是待在原地一點忙都沒幫上，他正在壞了先生的好事，想到這裡魁登斯感覺更難過了。  
  
  
「時間不早了，我想我該回家了......」魁登斯努力使自己的語氣聽起來鎮定一點，「宿、宿舍有門禁。」但他聽起來簡直就快哭了。  
  
「八點半的門禁？」西瑟誇張的抬手看了看手錶，「現在的教堂宿舍有這麼嚴格？」他整個身體往後躺，靠在椅背上，抿著嘴唇，露出了一副擺明了就是不相信這個隨口亂掰藉口的樣子。  
  
沒錯，這實在太說謊不打草稿了，魁登斯現在懊惱不已。這個年代就連學校附設的宿舍都不見得有門禁了，何況現在才幾點？斯卡曼德先生隨便就識破了一切，先生會怎麼想？「滿口謊言又不解風情的電燈泡？」早知道就說錢包放在圖書館裡忘了拿，裡面放有他一個月的生活費，或是——  
 _ **  
**_ ** _等等，他剛剛說什麼？  
  
_**  
  
「抱歉，斯卡曼德先生，您怎麼會知道我住在那裡？」  
  
頓時氣氛變調，魁登斯也不知道為什麼。  
  
西瑟連忙澄清，「我是聽說的。」手肘抵了一下坐在旁邊的葛雷夫。不料對方完全沒有要補充說明或救援的意思，他看過來的眼神似乎是在講：「自己捅的樓子自己想辦法。」——還真不夠朋友。  
  
這也許不是西瑟的職業生涯中第一次碰到當事人與委託人都在面前的狀況，相反的，他甚至非常樂於將自己置身於這樣的危險當中。就像是一場遊戲，緊張刺激的益智遊戲，而他總是能獲得勝利。雖然像這樣說溜嘴的情況從來沒發生過，但依照多年的經歷，他絕對可以應付，他可以接受這場挑戰。他可以——  
  
「請問這是你的東西嗎？」綁著辮子的金髮小女孩聲音朝氣又有精神，水汪汪的大眼睛模樣十分討喜。女孩身穿著一件及膝粉藍色的公主洋裝，上面有一些亮粉，所到之處地上也遺留下一地亮晶晶的粉末，她看起來像極了那個現在還依舊在小孩心中超高人氣的洗腦歌曲女王，又或者是那個靠著美貌跟魔法擄獲王子芳心的玻璃鞋公主。而她手中拿著的是一個A4大小的牛皮紙袋。  
  
「什、什麼時候？！」西瑟驚訝地轉頭察看，原本放置於他身後的文件並不在原處。  
  
「這裡面是裝了什麼啊，」小女孩順手打開了牛皮紙袋亂翻一通，「好厚喔！居然掉了還沒有發現，你好好笑。」  
  
「是，很好笑，謝謝妳喔。」西瑟不想跟一個小鬼計較，伸出手要去要回他辛苦調查了近一個月的成果，卻被小女孩一個側身閃過。這女孩怎麼回事，到底怎麼回事！  
  
「好奇怪的名字，」女孩努力的閱讀上面的文字，「Cr...克，可蕾，克雷......」  
  
  
「艾咪？你在做什麼？不要去打擾別人喔。」  
  
盤著頭髮的女士，穿著酒紅露肩晚禮服，跟那刻意曬出來的古銅色肌膚搭配起來實在衝突。她的眼妝誇張到像是有隻蝴蝶停在上面，唇膏更猶如塗了至少5層般厚重黏膩，這讓她看起來像是每個童話故事中都會出現的後母一樣。  
  
現場就只差兩個裝模作樣的女兒，或是一面會說話的鏡子了。  
  
「好的媽媽！」女孩轉過頭來，噘著嘴，默默地將手中文件交還給西瑟，「還你吧。」  
  
艾咪看起來有點不情願，但還是服從了母親的命令。西瑟忽然覺得這個一開始有點惱人——就跟他那個弟弟一樣——卻又顯得格外清純可人的女孩，嚴格說起來不過也是表現出該年齡該有的高度好奇心及行動力，也算是可愛。  
  
他看著這個名叫艾咪的女孩，心中還是充滿疑惑和些許僥倖的心態。危機順利解除了。時間點巧合得讓人覺得不可思議，西瑟甚至在那個瞬間，開始思考起該如何解釋，就在魁登斯聽到他自己的名字之後。他微笑地拿回了牛皮紙袋，此時艾咪笑的好不燦爛：「不客氣！」  
  
西瑟覺得現在的小孩真的很難搞。  
  
正當他以為可以鬆一口氣，轉過頭來卻看到魁登斯專注地盯著自己，不，與其說是盯著他，反倒更像是眼神完全黏在他手中的東西上。  
  
「我一直有點在意，」魁登斯眼睛連眨都不眨一下，「她剛才是不是......」  
  
「喔，克勞帝歐(Claudio)，我一個客戶，」西瑟裝作若無其事地坐下，「要是那個女孩沒有剛好叫這個名字的同學，這個詞對他這個年紀來講的確有點困難。」  
  
他又將牛皮紙袋往身後擺，魁登斯的眼神依舊沒有離開過。  
  
「先不說這個了，」西瑟把男孩面前的玻璃杯往前推，「就算你沒胃口，也不要浪費這麼好的酒。」他以一種不快也不慢的語氣說道，「畢竟這一餐並不便宜。」  
  
  
魁登斯幾乎像喝水一樣把酒大口地喝下肚。  
  
「喝慢一點。」葛雷夫終於出聲制止。然而西瑟卻覺得這句話聽起來倒像是默許了一般。也許就連葛雷夫都被方才的危機狀況給嚇壞了也說不一定。  
  
每當杯子被放下後，西瑟一次又一次地將之添滿了酒，到此葛雷夫仍舊甚麼話也沒說，西瑟就當作他們現在是同夥的。  
  
他們繼續著叉子掉落前的話題，好像一切都不曾發生過一樣，伴隨著小提琴伴奏，餐廳內的氣氛恢復和諧。  
  
唯獨魁登斯一人，腦內的疑惑與不自在感此時像是接連坐兩次的雲霄飛車後般的混沌又沉重。他感覺到臉頰由裡而外的發燙，頭既昏又暈，有點想吐。身體彷彿像是地心忽然加重了一般，他開始覺得光是靠自己的力量坐挺都覺得吃力。  
  
他不常喝酒，通常也只會在必要場合小酌一點點，所以他沒有過這種經驗。但是此時的感受他大致上可以察覺到這是什麼狀況——  
  
糟糕，他喝醉了。  
  
  
  
  
**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

「好好吃，從來沒吃過這麼好吃的羊肉排！」就在喝下第二杯紅酒後，魁登斯像是突然有了胃口似的，狼吞虎嚥盤中餐點，吃到臉頰上沾上了醬汁。「謝謝您，先生，謝謝。」西瑟確定他看到男孩眼角泛淚。  
  
「很高興你喜歡，」葛雷夫有點訝異男孩醉的這麼快，「我以為你吃不下了。」  
  
「其實，我好餓。」喝醉後的魁登斯似乎變得誠實了起來，他抬起頭笑的靦腆，這是葛雷夫第一次看到男孩完整的正臉。下次也要讓這孩子喝酒，葛雷夫心想。  
  
  
  
「我知道另一家好吃的印度料理店。」葛雷夫滿意的笑了，他把手帕遞給魁登斯，要男孩把嘴角擦乾淨。「如果你有興趣的話——」  
  
「您是說，還有下次？」魁登斯眼睛都亮了，他緊緊的握住手帕，「我是指，我今天的表現......您居然還會想要帶我去吃飯嗎？」  
  
「你沒有表現得不得體的地方。」  
  
  
  
魁登斯紅著臉，男孩整個晚上總是紅著臉，以許這是酒精反應，他不確定。男孩先是笑了，偏著頭搔了搔頭髮，然後再次低下了頭，又不再說話了。葛雷夫瞬間覺得有點失望。這是年齡的鴻溝嗎？還是男孩打從心底就是排斥著自己？葛雷夫沒有停止思考這一些問題。一如往常的，男孩總想著逃離自己。過去的那些日子如此，就連剛才，現在也是。這樣的事實難免讓人沮喪。  
  
  
他不懂，他開始不懂。他明明看得出男孩對自己有著異常的執著，卻永遠只敢像是個永遠的旁觀者，默默地注視著自己。  
  
他就不是這樣的人，他總是會積極的去爭取，就像是現在一樣。今天能夠在不嚇跑男孩的前提下約出對方已經是兩人關係的進步。這還是自己半哄半拉半強迫以及多拉了西瑟陪同讓場面不這麼明顯是個約會的努力。  
  
他以為男孩只是需要點時間。  
  
可是萬一不是這樣的呢？他現在才想到，萬一在男孩心中，根本不期盼這樣的發展？  
  
  
  
也許男孩從頭到尾想要的，單純只是默默站在旁邊，不需要問候、不需要關懷。  
  
真的只要就足夠了嗎？  
  
想到這葛雷夫忽然驚覺他現在這些舉動，這些溫柔，想起來根本給了對方有形無形最直接的壓力。  
  
  
  
葛雷夫按住眉心，他真的認真思考整件事情他究竟多麼的研判錯誤。該怎麼挽回局勢？萬一男孩此後變得跟自己更有距離，一切豈不就功虧一簣？又或者這本身就是個不可能發展的關係，無論他下多少苦工，釋出多少善意，如何從化解彼此間的尷尬重新開始……認清現實吧，也許他踢到了鐵板，也許魁登斯就是那個他無法過的坎，生命中的這麼一個難題。每個人總有一兩件無論在怎麼努力也無法辦到的事情，人生就是如此。  
  
  
魁登斯望了望酒杯，用了的搖了搖頭，約束自己不能再喝了，然而卻一秒破功，不一會兒功夫又把桌上的紅酒喝光。西瑟則開始滑起了手機，手指快速地敲打，像是在給什麼人傳訊息一樣。整張餐桌又再度地陷入了沉默。  
  


這樣也好，男孩現在醉了，老友看起來甚至想回家了。或著說大家都累了，至少現在葛雷夫可以專心的思考問題：所以今天以後呢？他要該如何是好，果然還是就此打住放棄？

「先生，」魁登斯聲音顫抖，打斷了葛雷夫的思緒。「我覺得……」 男孩幾乎快要把手中的手帕扯破了，他盯著手帕上的污漬，潔白的手帕上面沾上了醬汁。

「身體不舒服嗎？」葛雷夫有點擔心。

「不是的，葛雷夫先生，我……」魁登斯趕緊否認，他放開了被拉扯變了形的手帕，頭不敢完全抬起，眼神卻直直的看向葛雷夫。儘管腦袋鈍鈍的，手腳使不上力，甚至連說話都說不清楚了，但魁登斯此刻卻認為，這是他腦筋最清晰的時刻。他想說出口，他想把此刻的心情毫無保留的傳遞出來，他說——

「……我覺得好幸福。」

「......喔，」葛雷夫先是遲疑了一下，最後硬擠出了一個音節的字作為回應。但他卻覺得這樣似乎不太禮貌，他總得對男孩的心情表示些什麼，「這樣啊。」結果他這麼說。

他看著男孩，思索著對方是在什麼樣的心態下說出這句話的。而男孩回看了他，真摯的，炙熱的。葛雷夫忽然想避開男孩的眼神。

「也許先生會覺得困擾，但是，」魁登斯繼續說下去，「這些日子以來，我一直看著您。」

「哇喔。」西瑟發出驚呼。

「彈奏鋼琴時的樣子，或是指導學生時的樣子……」魁登斯說著說著，笑了，好像是回想起什麼有趣的畫面一樣。「還有上個禮拜五下午靠在椅子上睡著了，起來頭髮翹起來沒有整理就趕著去上課。」

這下換西瑟笑出聲來。

  
「然後您請我到您的辦公室，倒了咖啡給我。」魁登斯閉上了雙眼，稍微降低了音量：「我真的很高興。」

「但是你逃走了。」葛雷夫自己也嚇一跳，這樣聽起來好像自己很小心眼執著在這個問題上一樣。

魁登斯又低下了頭，他看起來有很難過。葛雷夫突然覺得他不該這樣逼一個酒醉的孩子。

「我以為我把你嚇跑了。」

「不是這樣的，我很抱歉……」

葛雷夫搖了搖頭，他不是要男孩的道歉。從來都不是。他知道他無法預測男孩心裡的想法，無論今天是否有沒有喝酒都一樣。

也許等一下男孩又會起身落跑，然後永遠拒他於千里之外。魁登斯口中的幸福究竟是指甚麼？他始終不了解。

他就要沒有機會去了解了。

「我在想，」此時西瑟開口了：「我想我應該回家了。」葛雷夫看向起身穿外套的好友，下意識的自己也跟著站了起來。魁登斯也是。

「不不，你們繼續聊。」西瑟揮動雙手，他對於現場一瞬間變成要分離的氛圍感到莫名壓迫感。好像是他打斷了剛才好不容易開啟的話題。明明自己只是想要給兩人多一點獨處的空間。

「時間不早了，」葛雷夫看向魁登斯，用一種難以言喻的表情，像是懊悔，不解，又有點像是在生氣的語氣對魁登斯說：「你不是有門禁？」

「對不起，門禁是騙人的。」魁登斯大聲的說，「我認為，」男孩低頭，降低了音量。他又恢復成那個總是有點不自在的模樣，「我那時候應該就該離開，但是我找不到藉口，所以……」

「我聽得出來。」葛雷夫回望著男孩，這種不自在的感覺彷彿像是會傳染一樣，但他必須提振精神來。於是他清了清喉嚨，說道：「無論如何，我想我們都累了——」

魁登斯睜大了眼睛，著急的想解釋，他聽得出來葛雷夫語氣的無奈。他想打斷葛雷夫欲說出口的道別，「我……」但他覺得冒然打斷他人說話實在太沒禮貌了，只好趕緊閉嘴。

「怎麼了？」葛雷夫對男孩難得主動爭取說話權感到興趣，「你想說什麼？」

魁登斯依舊沒有抬起頭來。葛雷夫決定換一個問法，一個他明確知道男孩不會，也不敢不回答的問題：「為什麼要說謊？」並且加重了語氣，「我不了解，魁登斯。你總是想辦法要逃離我。」

也許會得到出乎意料的成效，葛雷夫欺騙自己。在這種情況下，反正之後不見得會在有像現在這麼親近的機會，他決定賭一把——在酒精的效用下男孩是否能夠表達出他真正的想法。

葛雷夫想過各種可能的狀況。男孩也許又會轉頭逃走，也許待在原地努力用拼湊出一個看起來殘破不堪的新的謊言，或被嚇哭。這也是一個極有可能發生的情況，他不得不把這個選項納入想像。

然而等候許久卻還是沉默。當他以為這樣的沉默等於等會兒，將得到對方哭成淚人兒而餐廳裡所有人都會用不諒解的眼神盯著他們的慘烈景況。結果並不然。男孩只是呆望著他，欲言又止。

「我沒有，」魁登斯躊躇了半天，決定為自己辯解：「這是誤會。」

這下換葛雷夫覺得困惑了，「難道不是嗎？」他說。

只見魁登斯依然不說話，葛雷夫開始有點生氣。「辦公室那一次，」葛雷夫不悅的開口，「這次也是。」

「我很抱歉。」魁登斯接話，「只是我覺得我該離開了，只是這樣而已。」他回答的理直氣壯。

西瑟在一旁想走也不是，留下來也想不到能做些什麼實質上的幫助。他只能看著眼前的兩人陷入前所未有的僵局，而他才是那個覺得應該離開的人。

「別的就不說了，」葛雷夫嘆了一口氣，「你剛才為什麼想走？」他坐了下來，看起來有點垂頭喪氣的。

魁登斯望著他，又偷偷摸摸的朝著西瑟的方向看過去。他像是活生生吞了一顆乾燥火辣的鐵球，把想說的話就這麼卡在喉嚨，進退兩難，痛苦難耐。最終，他終於鼓起了勇氣開口，他都已經惹先生不開心了，他還怕什麼？

「因為我不想要打擾你們的約會。」

語落，三人又陷入了沉默。

「等等，你說什麼？」西瑟原本以為這是魁登斯酒後的搞笑（儘管他稍微冷靜一點想就知道不可能），但面對笑成這樣的自己，男孩卻還是一臉認真，他瞬間笑不出來了。

「為什麼這麼想？」反倒一旁的葛雷夫露出了微笑。

「因為，」魁登斯有點被兩人的反應給嚇到。思考了半天，他的臉忽然又脹得更紅了。「難、難道不是嗎？」

西瑟急著想要反駁，卻被葛雷夫制止了。

「我很抱歉，我，」魁登斯真的很想一頭撞死算了，「我以為……」

「你認為我們是老朋友、老交情了。在一起理所當然。」葛雷夫說。「是啊，我特地把老朋友從倫敦請過來，卻把他擺在一旁約了個不是自己班級的學生一起吃午餐。」看著魁登斯張了嘴巴，葛雷夫繼續說下去：「被拒絕了午餐後，我還是死纏爛打的約了這個男孩一同晚餐。」

「這個總是會在課間到我的教室外注視著我的男孩。」葛雷夫最後這麼補充道。

魁登斯下意識的拿起桌上的水杯，這才發現裡面的水早已被他喝光。但他緊緊抓著這個空杯不放，好像這個時候不抓個什麼沒有真實感。他需要證明此刻是現實，並不是自己在作夢或是，酒醉的幻想。

「真是不解風情，不是嗎？」葛雷夫露出非常抱歉的表情，「都難得大老遠跑來一趟了。」

西瑟回給葛雷夫一個大白眼。

「但是——」魁登斯覺得頭很痛，太多資訊，太多情緒。他不知道該怎麼處裡聽到的這些話。或許還因為他喝了酒，他真的覺得不太舒服，他覺得他的腦袋似乎快要爆炸了。所以他沒有注意到葛雷夫早已走到他的面前。

捧起魁登斯發燙的臉頰，拇指輕柔的抹去不斷的從眼睛流出的淚珠，葛雷夫直視著男孩的雙眸。

「魁登斯，我都說成這樣了你還聽不出來嗎？」

魁登斯的內心像是剛跑完百米賽跑一樣凌亂又心跳加速，腦海中甚至出現了高頻率的嗶聲。然後眼前一片空白——

＊

「你的麻煩，是指哪方面的麻煩？」

「我、我不知道，葛雷夫先生，」魁登斯微微顫抖，「我很抱歉，我該不會吐了吧？」

「不，你沒有。」葛雷夫微笑回應。

魁登斯想起了昨天晚上的一切。正確來說，在腦袋變成空白的之前的記憶都回想了起來。至於之後發生了甚麼事情他卻一無所知。他很害怕，他不知道葛雷夫想引導他回想出什麼。但他記得葛雷夫捧住他的臉頰時的力道，他忘不了。

先生最後那句話是甚麼意思，難不成葛雷夫也同樣在乎著他？這麼渺小、不知名、貧窮又是男性的自己。

魁登斯低著頭，著急地來回踱步了起來。他現在更加無法直視葛雷夫，深怕一抬起頭他就會想起記憶中最後的那個相視。既真實又像是虛幻。他甚至懷疑這只是自己在作夢。

「那個紙袋……」魁登斯想把自己拉回現實，他深怕自己做過多的聯想及猜測。所以他想起了那個被他弄亂了的紙袋裡的文件，寫有自己名字的文件。

葛雷夫收起笑容，認真看待這個再度面臨的，總該面對的難題。他該死的沒有把它收好。

「昨天，」葛雷夫靠近男孩，用一種曖昧不明的語氣說道，「你說了一些很有意思的話。」葛雷夫沒有回應那個提問，反而話鋒一轉，再把魁登斯拉回他想逃避的回憶。

這使得魁登斯相當緊張，「什麼，」他嚥了嚥口水，「我、我說了什麼？」

他想把視線移開，專注地看著個甚麼東西都好，但他發現他做不到。當他看著對方眼睛中投射出的自己的倒影時就驚覺，他像是著了魔，自己早就被葛雷夫的眼神直直地勾住，無法逃脫。

男孩刷紅了臉，「葛、葛雷夫先生…我……」他甚至開始口吃，「我該不會…….」

「不，你沒有。」葛雷夫打斷，「你在想什麼？」

往後退了幾步，小心地把玻璃杯放回了桌上，魁登斯沒有把握不把它打破。他現在覺得隨時有可能會摔倒，誰還有心思去管那個水杯。葛雷夫順勢拉住了放開水杯的男孩的手。一切是那麼的自然，好像男孩空出來的手就是在等待些什麼一樣。

於是葛雷夫牽住了它們。另一隻手靠在其腰上，兩人之間的距離更為縮短了一些。男孩忽然覺得有些呼吸困難。他覺得此刻的感受不比昨晚喝醉酒時來的清醒多少，他只希望自己大聲到瘋狂的心跳聲不要被先生聽見。

他們最後始終都沒有把話說下去。無論是昨晚他們對彼此說了些甚麼，又或著是魁登斯糾結了老半天的那個紙袋。他們都不該去拘泥於這些問題，經歷了昨晚的一切，葛雷夫這才發覺，事情一點也沒有他想地這麼複雜。他更不需這麼認真地去思考、去猜測。

他的男孩就是這麼的單純，他只管去抓住他就足夠了。


End file.
